Ploie devant ton Roi
by o0 June 0o
Summary: Drago Malfoy, 20 ans, roi d'Angleterre, et Harry Potter, domestique au manoir royal ... ...
1. Présentation

Ploie devant ton roi …

Titre : ploie devant ton roi.

Auteur : Sunnydream.

Personnages : Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter pour les principaux, de J.K.R (+ certains autres p-e !)

Résumé : Drago, 20 ans, roi d'Angleterre, et un Harry 20 ans aussi, domestique au manoir royal de Malfoy … … …

Note : tadaaaaaa ! Bon ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit je sais pas pourquoi mais bon … et là, une phrase : ploie devant ton roi. Et c'est l'avalanche d'idées ! Alors voila j'espère que ca vous plaira ! Et je tacherais de la finir vite (pas comme les autres qui sont bloquées MAIS qui auront une fin je le jure !) Cette fic sera plutôt courte je pense ! Et comme j'ai déjà trouvé l'épilogue j'ai bien envie de me dépêcher de la finir

(excusez moi si il ya des fautes d'orthographes je fais pas exprès  )

Voila ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !


	2. Prologue

**Ploie devant ton Roi …**

_Prologue _

Il était une époque, pleine de guerres et de tourments.

Une époque d'interminables conflits.

Au bout de tout ça : une famille. La fortune des Malfoys n'était pas suffisante, Il leur avait fallu le Pouvoir. Et par le sang, ils l'obtinrent, malheureusement.

Lucius Malfoy fut nommé souverain de tout le pays.

Ce vaste royaume, baigné du sang des innocents fut alors sous total contrôle du Roi de Fer.

Pas un seul endroit n'échappe à cette triste tyrannie.

20 ans de guerre. Pas une personne n'eut connue la joie, le calme ni le bonheur pendant cette longue période.

Chaque année voyait le royaume un peu plus ravagé, détruit et de plus en plus dépeuplé.

La pauvreté s'installait partout dans les rues et les faubourgs.

Mais à aucun instant elle ne toucha le manoir des Malfoys, lieu le plus noir, le plus effrayant, et le plus luxueux.

Mais les temps changèrent.

Un groupe de jeunes révolutionnaires créé après quelques années de calvaires avait enfin décidé de passer à l'action. Et après avoir revu une ultime fois leur stratégie, ils s'emparèrent des rues de la grande cité et vinrent faire un blocus devant le manoir royal.

Et bien que celui-ci était fortement surveillé, un commando armé pénétra à l'intérieur des bâtiments, et dans un bain de sang élimina toute la famille ainsi que le personnel.

Toute la famille … sauf le jeune fils et le conseiller principal du roi partis à l'étranger ce jour là.

Une période floue s'installa ensuite. Tout le monde voulait gouverner avec ses propres idées du bien et de la politique. Et personne ne savait pour qui voter ni qui représenter.

Il fut décidé que ce serait un sénateur. Juste, honnête et connu de tous qui prendrait la suite.

Cette situation dura plusieurs années, le temps au jeune Malfoy de grandir, et d'être prêt à affronter tout un peuple pour reprendre la succession de son père le célèbre Lucius Malfoy qui avait fait parler de lui dans toutes les régions et les continents.

Au bout de 15 ans, il revint au pays, se fit passer incognito vivant pauvrement dans une ruelle cachée afin d'observer son peuple et ce qui se disait du royaume.

Peu après, il sortit de sa cachette, vint au palais construit pour l'ex-sénateur.

Et de droit, preuves en main récupéra ce qui fut le pouvoir des Malfoys, ainsi que toute la fortune qui allait avec.

Ainsi recommença le règne des Malfoys.

Drago Malfoys, 20 ans. Souverain d'Angleterre.


	3. CH 1 : Eh oui ! Le roi C'est moi !

Hello !!!!!! Merci merci pour toutes vos reviews !!!! C'était très encourageant ! Et ça m'a donné envie de commencer bien que j'avais aucune idée du contenu de cette fic …

Bon j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce premier chapitre et si vous avez des idées ou des petites choses que vous aimeriez bien voir dans la suite hésitez pas à me les dires !! Ca m'aiderait beaucoup !!!!!! Bon je vous embête pas plus et vous laisse lire !!!

Ah oui ' dites moi quand même ce que vous en avez pensé 

Chapitre 1 : Eh oui, le roi c'est moi !

Seigneur Malfoy. Encore des lettres pour vous.

La première vient d'une riche famille du nord du pays. Ils vous invitent pour le baptême de leur fils qu'ils ont appelé Drago.

Seigneur … Cela fait maintenant deux ans que j'ai repris ma place ici et je m'en lasse déjà.

Le pouvoir ce n'est pas aussi « amusant » qu'on peut le croire. Il y a tant de paperasse à s'occuper tant de choses ennuyeuses à visiter sans parler des nombreuses invitations pour telle fête, tel bal d'un désastre total. C'est ça être roi ? Eh bien je crois que finalement j'étais très bien avant. Au moins je m'amusais. Ici on n'espère même plus sourire de la journée.

Monsieur Wilson … dites leur que malheureusement je ne puis me joindre à eux et que c'est avec beaucoup de regrets que … blablablabla … enfin vous voyez quoi ! Je n'en peux vraiment plus de toutes ces fêtes …

Bien sir. Il y a aussi une lettre de votre cousine Eleonora Black ! Elle demande si elle peut passer vous voir demain pour le déjeuner. D'après sa lettre elle s'ennuie à mourir dans le château de son nouveau mari.

Ah ! Evidemment qu'elle peut venir ! Je n'attendais que ça ! Faites prévenir les cuisines qu'ils préparent un festin, mais pax trop gras ! Je tiens à ma ligne ! Et faites préparer ma voiture ainsi qu'un jeune de nos serviteurs pour porter les paquets ! Du shopping s'impose !

Bien monsieur.

Ah ! Enfin de la visite ! La solitude me pèse dans ce manoir. Il n'y a personne de vraiment intéressant et les seules visites que je reçois sont celles des barons et comptes qui se plaignent de leur petite vie trop modeste. Au diable ceux là ! Ma chère cousine je suis heureux de vous revoir bientôt !

Monsieur, la voiture est prête.

Alléluia !!! Faire du shopping dans les rues de Londres il n'y a rien de mieux ! Mais par où commencer ?! Il y a tant de magasins, Gucci, Chanel, ahhhhhhhh ! C'est ça mon véritable royaume ! Les boutiiiiiiiiiiiiiquessss !

_..::: dans la voiture :::.._

Tiens, ils ont embauché un nouveau ? Il est super jeune quoique il doit avoir mon âge…

Il n'a aucun gout ma parole … Les cheveux en bataille, pas coiffé, un pantalon troué des simples baskets et un T-shirt trop grand pour lui ! Quelle horreur !

Humm … euh dites moi jeune homme, vous vous habillez en quelle marque ?

euh … je … je … ça vient du supermarché d'à côté de chez moi !

Ah et ou habitez vous ?

Eh bien je dors sous le pont, j'ai construit une cabane et …

UNE CABANE ??? mon dieu, dites moi que j'ai mal entendu !!!!! Un serviteur d'un Malfoy vit dans une … ca-ba-ne !

… et j'ai réussi à me faire un lit avec des branchages …

OH. MON. DIEU. Des branchages …

Mais c'est un hermite ma parole ! Et que fait-il ici à travailler ?? Pour moi ???

Mais que faites vous donc au manoir ? On ne vous paie pas votre travail ?

Eh bien je m'occupe des plantes, et de faire votre thé ! Et je gagne 50 centimes chaque jour !

Ah et bien au moins vous avez le mérite de faire du bon thé … Venez donc avec moi vous m'aiderez à choisir mes vêtements pour demain !

Oui d'accord …

_..:: Manoir Malfoy – Chambre de Drago – 2h plus tard ::.._

Eh bien Monsieur, vous avez de quoi vous habiller pour toute l'année ! Ou allez vous mettre tout ça ? J'ai fait commander 5 étagères de six mètres chacune, mais je crois que ce ne soit pas suffisant !

Oui je n'ai pas pu résister devant cette nouvelle collection automne-hiver de cette année ! Il y a de si belles choses ! Tenez prenez cette magnifique chemise tout en coton au coloris bleu pâle ! Elle va si bien avec mes yeux ! Et ce pantalon en cuir ! Le précédent commence à être un peu délavé vous ne trouvez pas ?

Oui en effet mais ou va-t-on les mettre en attendant les étagères ? Il n'y a plus de place et cinq pièces de cet étage ne contiennent que des vêtements ?

Ou est le mal, il n'y a que moi qui vit dans ce manoir ! Et le personnel a son propre pavillon ! D'ailleurs il faudrait préparer une chambre au septième étage pour le nouveau serviteur ! Je trouve ça intolérable que quelqu'un du manoir Malfoy habite dans une … une … cabane sous un pont. Et mettez-le en cuisine demain ! Il fait du très bon thé ! Il nous servira ma cousine et moi sur le coup de 15 heures ! Avant de servir le déjeuner.

Ci-fait monsieur. Je veille à ce qu'il puisse coucher ici ce soir et vais prévenir les cuisines.

Ah au fait Wilson ! Quel est son nom ? Je n'ai même pas pensé à le lui demander !

Potter monsieur. IL se nomme Harry Potter et vient d'une célèbre famille. Ca m'étonne beaucoup qu'il vive dehors étant donné la fortune qu'il a parait-il ! On dit de lui que c'est la deuxième richesse du pays après vous ! Et pourtant célèbre qu'il est personne n'a semblé le reconnaitre ici ! C'est étonnant ne trouvez vous pas ?

_Le lendemain …_

_..:: Manoir Malfoy – cuisines – 14h ::.. _

EH LE JEUNE ! Dépêche-toi ! La comtesse Black ne va pas tarder à arriver ! Et je ne pense pas que le seigneur Malfoy apprécie que le thé ne soit pas là à l'heure !

Euh oui je … désolé … je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être … d'habitude je le prépare à 9h et je ne m'occupe que des plantes du manoir !

Alors il vient ce thé ????

Oui il arrive !!!!! Me poussez pas je vais tout renverser !!!!! Eh ya quelqu'un qui marche sur mes lacets !

Oh quelle galère ! Qu'il aille au diable ce fichu roi avec son thé ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être stressé à ce point ! Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous là ?! Au moins quand je suis avec « mes » plantes c'est calme et il n'y a personne pour me déranger ou pour m'arracher mes lunettes en hurlant ! Ah … Si la vieille n'avait pas insisté pour que j'obtienne ce travail je serais déjà à l'école d' « arts et de plantes » de Londres et non à préparer du thé pour un mégalomane prétentieux et riche comme le monde ! Monsieur est roi, monsieur est riche alors monsieur exige ! Nan mais … c'est quoi cette morale à deux balles !

Qu'il aille voir ailleurs si ya son thé !

Eh merde … les petits fours … j'les ai oubliés ! Pu qu'à y retourner … Les autres abrutis vont encore se foutre de ma gueule … j'en ai marre !

Et c'est quoi cette idée à la con de me faire loger en haut de la tour ??? Au septième étage ! J'ai le vertige moi ! J'étais très bien sous mon pont ! J'avais un concerto de grenouille pour moi tout seul et personne venait m'emmerder !

_..:: Manoir Malfoy – Jardins – 15h ::.._

Eh bien ma cousine ! Comment vas-tu ? Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu !

Ne m'en parle pas ! Je m'ennui à mourir avec ce comte de Bréville ! Il n'est pas intéressant et n'est jamais là ! Je passe mes journées seules à m'occuper de mes plantes ! Heureusement qu'il y en a dans le jardin !

Ah ! Tu me fais penser au nouveau !! Hier il m'a accompagné faire du shopping et durant tout le trajet il ne m'a parlé que des plantes ! Il s'occupe de l'entretien, de la décoration de toutes les fleurs et arbres du manoir !

Eh bien il fait du bon travail ! Le jardin est magnifique !

Oui ! Je l'ai fait travailler en cuisine aujourd'hui ! Nous allons voir ce qu'il vaut ! Viens allons dans la véranda ! Le thé nous attend.

Volontiers mon cher cousin !

_..:: Véranda 15h10 ::.._

Allez respire un bon coup Harry ! Un deux un deux … c'est parti !

Eh bien Eleonora pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas t'installer quelques temps ici ? Puisque l'endroit te plait et qu'ici c'est plutôt calme ! Un peu de compagnie ne me dérangerait pas au contraire !

Oui moi aussi j'aimerais bien, mais mon baron de mari refuse que je m'absente plus d'une demi-journée ! ET exige à chaque sortie un rapport des domestiques !

Ouh … je comprends. Ah tiens ! Voila le thé qui arrive !

Tiens j'ai bien fait de lui acheter cet ensemble ! Il lui va à ravir et cela fait un peu plus habillé pour un domestique ! Je devrais lui demander plus souvent de m'accompagner pendant mes journées shopping !

_(E-B)_ Hmmm votre thé est vraiment délicieux ! Êtes-vous donc celui dont les journaux parlent tant ??

Les journaux ? Eh bien … euh … je ne sais pas … Je ne lis jamais les journaux. Je n'ai pas les moyens de les acheter.

Ah … Je me trompe peut être alors. Ils disent qu'un certain Potter aurait une fortune incroyable ! Mais ils ne l'ont toujours pas retrouvé !

Bien … veuillez m'excuser mais il faut maintenant que j'aille m'occuper des plantes … elles m'attendent !

Je vous en prie !

_Départ d'Harry)_

Il est bien étrange ce domestique cousin ! Mais il me plait ! Je pourrais lui demander de venir travailler chez moi ! Il m'aiderait à me désennuyer !

N'y comptez même pas ma cher cousine ! Il est à moi ! Et il continuera à travailler ici aussi longtemps que je le voudrais ! Après tout, Je suis son roi ! Et on obéit toujours à son roi !

WILSON !

Oui monsieur ?

Dites à monsieur Potter de venir dans mes appartements privés ce soir. J'aimerais lui parler !

Mon cher Drago tu m'étonnes de plus en plus toi aussi ! Tu ne ressemblsz en rien

-sauf votre physique évidemment- A tes parents ! Eux ils n'auraient jamais adressé le

moindre regard à ces gens !

…

Oui … Il est à moi ! Et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser quelqu'un qui fait un si bon thé partir ailleurs ! Oui son thé ! Me regardez pas comme ça ! Je suis un fan du thé voila tout !

Vive le thé ! Qu'est ce que vous allez imaginer là ! Allé ouste ! Le Roi voudrait se reposer maintenant !

_A suivre … _


End file.
